


Harm Vampires

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The townspeople of Salem glowered after they found a man with a bloody neck near someone's home.





	Harm Vampires

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

The townspeople of Salem glowered after they found a man with a bloody neck near someone's home. They exchanged glances. They remembered Charles Croydon appearing with Sarah Croydon recently. The vampires. 

Later that evening, the townspeople took Sarah to a stake and managed to burn her. Croydon's tears weren't viewed. 

 

THE END


End file.
